


Never Another One Like You

by QueanBee



Category: Innkeeper Chronicles - Ilona Andrews
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueanBee/pseuds/QueanBee
Summary: A most-necessary (for me) scene of Maud and Arland the first time they have sex.
Relationships: Maud Demille/Arland Krahr
Kudos: 2





	Never Another One Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve wanted to write this for a long time. _The Innkeeper Chronicles_ are some of my favorite Ilona Andrews books, and _Sweep of the Blade_ is one of my favorite stories in those chronicles. I always felt a little denied, however, at not getting a sex scene for Maud and Arland, aka “vampire sex-on-a-stick,” per Dina. So, I wrote a scene that picks up where the book left off:
>
>>   
> “I’ve wanted this for so long,” he groaned.  
> “So have I.”  
> “Why now?”  
> He was kissing her neck again, each touch of his lips a burst of pleasure. She could barely think, but she answered anyway. “We almost died today. I can’t wait any longer. I don’t want to be careful. I don’t want to think about the consequences or things going wrong. I just want you. I want you more than anything.”  
> “You have me.”  
> “Always?”  
> “Always,” he promised.  
> 

And then his mouth closed over hers again, sealing the promise. She fisted her hands in the silky fabric of his shirt, pulling him closer, arching her body away from the door and into him. She could feel all of his hard body through the thin silk of her robe. He responded by sliding a massive thigh between her legs and cupping her ass with one hand, cradling her head with the other. She ground against him and moaned into his mouth.  
  
Arland let out a sound—a growl, a purr—and rocked her back against the door. Maud opened her eyes and pulled back from the kiss so she could take him in. His eyes were feral, and his smile was devastating. Suddenly she wanted to see all of him. She smiled back almost as savagely.  
  
Still gripping his shirt, she pulled her hands apart and shredded the garment. She dropped the remains and slid her hands over his bare shoulders, chest, back, anything she could reach. Her hungry gaze ate up the sight of him, sculpted like a god, hard muscle and pale, scar-touched skin and hers, all hers. She dipped her head slightly and tasted his neck, and the feel of his hot skin under her tongue just fed her hunger. He dropped his head back and slid his hands to her waist as she explored him. She felt his hands clench her tighter every time she hit a sensitive spot, but otherwise he let her roam.  
  
His moment of passivity ended when she reached for her robe. His hands clasped her wrists and, in an instant, pinned them above her head. Her eyes flew wide and her pupils dilated as a wave of lust hit her. His eyes gleamed. Before she could feel a second of anxiety, though, he splayed his hands out over hers and slowly slid his fingers down the sensitive flesh inside her arms.  
  
He leaned into her ear. “I don’t care about my shirt,” he said, licking her neck just below her ear, “but I really like this robe.” His hands and mouth kept moving downward, blazing heat along her neck and arms, nudging them down to her sides. His hands brushed along her breasts and she bucked against him. As he untied the bow at her waist he murmured into her skin, “I want to take this off you again.” And then in one smooth movement he pulled her robe open and slid it off her shoulders to the floor.  
  
Arland’s hands hovered in the air next to her shoulders. He stared and seemed to be once again struck speechless. Maud was having no more of that. She grabbed the waistband of his pants and tugged, asking, “What about these?”  
  
His eyes focused on hers and he gave her the fang-flashing smile that made her heart pound. “Tear them off. Please.” His voice broke just a little on that last word, and she was happy to comply. She snapped whatever cord was holding the pants up and let them fall.  
  
Now it was her turn to stare. She’d seen him naked before, but not like this. Arland was a big man, and everything about him was perfectly proportionate. Perfectly.  
  
Her gaze ate him from his feet to his face, and when their eyes met again she stepped into his arms, kissing him, pressing into him, skin to skin, their bodies making one long, hot line of shifting fire. They both stroked their hands everywhere, panting and writhing and touching, always touching. She pulled the tie out of his hair so she could run her hands through that glorious mane. His strong fingers were delicate as they slid through her short hair.  
  
She hadn’t noticed that she’d raised her right leg and wrapped it around his thigh, but she did notice when he put his left arm under her ass and lifted her off the floor. Automatically, she brought her other leg up and wrapped it around his waist, but he didn’t stop where she thought he would. He lifted her until her breasts were level with his face and steadied her against the door. He gave her a wicked grin before he lowered his mouth to her chest.  
  
Softly, lightly, his breath and lips danced over her breasts. A quick flick of tongue, a tiny nip of fang, then back to slow, torturing kisses. His free hand gently stroked her before it cupped one breast and his thumb brushed her nipple. It wasn’t enough.  
  
She grabbed a fistful of hair at the nape of his neck and wrenched his head up to look at her. His eyes simmered with lust and power and, goddammit, humor. She glared back, but she knew her shallow breaths undercut the effect. “Stop teasing, you idiot,” she gasped out. She let go of his hair but kept her hands in that pale silk.  
  
He grinned again and put his mouth to work. His hot tongue circled her nipple and pulled it into his mouth, and she cried out. Her hands grabbed his hair because she couldn’t stop herself. His free hand squeezed her other breast and then he moved to suck on that nipple. She floated on sensation. She heard her voice say “yes”—maybe she said it a dozen times.  
  
The feel of his fang sliding across her nipple finally broke her. “Arland, please,” she cried. He looked up in concern, and she looked back with heat and desperation. “I need you inside me. Now.”  
  
He slid her down his body but kept his arms around her, then kissed her deeply. “As my lady wishes,” he growled.  
  
He started to reach between them and she shook her head. “Let me.” As she reached down and took hold of his hard shaft, he sucked in a breath. She angled him toward her wet, swollen lips and they both moaned when he made contact.  
  
He was only an inch or so inside her when she started to climax, convulsing around the tip of him. “Gods, Maud,” he gasped out, gripping her thighs to keep her steady. As she clenched and released, he slid deeper inside, which pushed her orgasm even harder. He was fully sheathed inside her when she stopped shaking. He kissed her as she stilled, and her eyes blinked open slowly.  
  
He was astonished.  
  
She half smiled. “I’m sor—”  
  
He kissed her before she could finish the word. “Don’t,” he said, and moved to kiss her jaw, “even,” he kissed her again, a little higher, “think,” he kissed her jaw just below her ear, “of apologizing,” and he kissed the soft, sensitive patch of skin right next to her ear. “That was amazing,” he whispered. She rubbed her cheek against his and buried her nose in his hair.  
  
“Are you ready?” he asked, and then he tilted his hips to move inside her.  
  
“Oh yes,” she breathed.  
  
He shifted his hands to hold her steady, and she tightened her legs around him and put her arms around his neck. As they kissed, his hair fell around them both, the twilight making it glow.  
  
Pivoting his hips, he thrust forward and up, and she cried out into his mouth. He swallowed the sound and pulled out slowly, then thrust again.  
  
“I have to go slow for a minute,” he panted. She nodded and stroked his hair, kissing his neck, and tried to hold the rest of her body still. He pushed in again, slowly, and the pressure, the warmth, started to build inside her.  
  
He thrust in again, again, building up speed, and Maud started to move with him, tilting her hips to meet each thrust. He growled deep in his chest and his breathing grew ragged, but his movements remained measured and even.  
  
She was already so sensitive and wet that each push inside her brought a cascade of sensation. She knew he was holding back, giving her time, but she hardly needed it. Pinned between him and the door, Maud was ready to explode. “Arland!” she moaned in his ear, and that vaporized the last of his control.  
  
He pounded into her, frenzied. She bit back a scream. He bit back a roar. They lost all rhythm and just rode each other, and sometime during her climax she felt him come too; their bodies slowed down, their pace staggered but aligned. She opened her eyes and released her legs, but Arland, his eyes still closed, held her up.  
  
“Let me down, love,” she whispered. He shook his head, and with his eyes still shut he shifted her in his arms until he had one arm under her legs and the other around her back. Finally he opened his deep blue eyes and looked at her, and the expression there made her feel like a miracle.  
  
“I would have waited a lifetime,” he said quietly, then turned and carried her to his bed. As he climbed in next to her, he said, “I’m so glad I didn’t have to.”


End file.
